Jeedai-bobb
Theron Shan: "Okay, here's the plan, we'll sneak into the cultist's base through that alleyway full of hobos and neutrals and we'll-" '' '''Jeedai-bobb: '"DID YOU SAY HOBOS AND NEUTRALS?!? REEEEEEE!!!!!!!" *Starts massacring hobos* Theron Shan: "Well so much for stealth..." -Theron Shan and Jeedai-bobb infiltrating a cultist base on Zakuul. Jeedai-bobb was an ancient Jedi Knight, who, similar to Revan and the Exile, can respawn from death at the nearest medical center. He was once nominated as the "Hero of Tython" and is believed by conspiracy theorists to be the mysterious "Outlander" who fought Arcann and the Eternal Empire. He was responsible for killing Darth Scrotum, for helping the Mandalorians free Darvannis and for helping to kill Vaylin. Though he was thought to be dead, he somehow resurfaced during the Clone Wars on Geonosis, helping the new Clone Army fight the Separatists under the name of "Jedi Bob". Ancient History Jeedai-bobb fought as a Jedi Knight during the Great Galactic War and fought on Rhen Var and Dantooine to name a few. His greatest achievement during the war was his destruction of Darth Scrotum's nascent empire. He also fought Darth Zornorph on Balmorra. After the war, he helped save Tython from Darth Angral's attack. After the Cold War, he fought against Arcann and later Vaylin during the revolt against the Eternal Empire. He once visited Lola Sayu and Barkhesh while searching for Xim the Despot's treasure ship. Clone Wars He disappeared under the radar for a while, only reappearing during the Clone Wars as "Jedi Bob" and all he did was fly in an Republic Gunship. He survived Order 66. At some point a Lego minifigure was made of him. Mission To Kill Lord Disney After the fall of the Empire, he was invited by Kyle Katarn to join the Star Wars Coalition Against Disney and participated in the mission to kill Lord Disney. He survived the battle. Shadow Wars He fought alongside the Unity Allies against the Shadow Minds during the Shadow Wars and geeze is he old. Heroic Exploits He was once told by Theron Shan of the Eternal Alliance to hire some Trandoshan guy, who told him to kill some animals on Hoth to appease his goddess. As such, Jeeddai-bobb nearly caused the Wampa species to go extinct. He was also told to recruit some Imperial archeologist who wanted some Massassi artifacts on Yavin 4, thus, Jeddai-bobb massacred dozens of Massassi villages. What a great guy. Personality Traits He had a bad tendency to kill random hobos on Zakuul, baby animals and neutrals wherever he could find them, other then that, he was a nice guy. He was also an avid follower of the holy one, going so far as to establishing a temple in his Nar Shaddaa residence. He could also be classified as a borderline Sith. He also owns a giant womp rat that he uses as a mount. He is also an ass towards everyone. Category:Jedi Category:Assholes Category:Killing machines Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:People Who Fought In The Mission To KIll Lord Disney Category:People Who Fought In The Mission To Kill Lord Disney Category:Star Wars Coalition Against Disney Category:Dead people